


La gente non capirà

by AkaneMikael



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Chester's death, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Come sopravvivi alla morte della persona più importante della tua vita, alla tua anima gemella, l'amore, il legame autentico?





	La gente non capirà

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE (scusate la lunghezza, sia dell’introduzione che della fic che non ho voluto dividere): vi è mai capitato di provare seriamente ad immaginare come reagireste se perdeste la persona più importante della vostra vita? C’è da impazzire.   
> Ho avuto tante di quelle reazioni da non saper più che fare. Prima non pensavo di poter scrivere, poi mi sono angosciata all’idea di non scrivere più su di loro. Il mondo reale fa così schifo che non posso privarmi di ciò che mi ha fatto sognare più di tutti ed anche se la vita è fragile, i sogni restano. Loro sono esistiti, mi hanno regalato tanto, troppo per seppellirli e basta. Non riuscirei.   
> Questo è una conclusione doverosa alla loro storia, però non credo sarà la mia ultima su Mike e Chester. Hanno vissuto così tanto insieme, sono stati così felici insieme, che vorrei continuare a sognare su di loro lo stesso.   
> La mia è una visione personalissima di quel che potrebbe aver vissuto Mike sempre rimanendo nel mio universo di loro due come coppia a tutti gli effetti (nella quale Talinda è loro ‘complice’ -fra coppie di star ce ne sono moltissime così, non è proprio fantasia- ed Anna ed il clan Shinoda invece non sa assolutamente nulla -le tradizioni giapponesi dove l’onore è tutto sono allucinanti- ). Non vuole offendere o ledere nessuno, è solo una mia pura invenzione (al di là di quel che io penso, ho sempre pensato e sempre penserò del loro rapporto) mescolata a quelle che sono state le mie molteplici reazioni, dal gelo, alla rabbia, al rifiuto e poi le lacrime. Non sono presuntuosa da poter dire ‘penso che Mike abbia vissuto questo’, però so che sta male, malissimo, è schiacciato. Dopo alcuni giorni di silenzio completo, ha delegato per la prima volta nella sua carriera ad altri il compito di informare i fan dei Linkin Park, credetemi che è pazzesco per lui. E poi quel ‘un giorno alla volta’ che ha scritto nel post è devastante.  
> Così un’omaggio a Mike, che ora resta a raccogliere dei pezzi che forse non si potranno più rimettere insieme, ma io gli auguro di farcela. Specifico che la fic l’ho scritta domenica, il giorno dopo Mike ha pubblicato la foto e le parole che poi vedrete di seguito. Penso che alla fine della fic salteranno agli occhi ‘tatuaggio delle fiamme’ e ‘vecchie foto’, ma io questa l’ho scritta prima che Mike pubblicasse quel post e non ho aggiunto o modificato nulla da allora, ho solo corretto l’italiano. La fic l’ho fatta di getto nella somma del mio dolore e l’ho lasciata com’era. Penso ne scriverò altre sui giorni e periodi successivi, sempre di Mike, perché è come se lo sentissi sulla spalla che mi dice di scrivere di lui che si deve sfogare.   
> Grazie a loro per avermi fatto sognare, grazie a Chester per essere vissuto, grazie a Mike e Chester che mi hanno insegnato che i legami veri ed assoluti esistono e nonostante questa fine, qualunque sia la verità alla fine di tutto questo, io voglio credere lo stesso che il loro legame, qualunque nome avesse, fosse vero, autentico ed indissolubile. Perché è di questo che la gente ha bisogno, di credere nei legami veri. Grazie a chi mi legge ed ha detto che le mie fic in qualche modo hanno aiutato.   
> Scrivere è catartico per me, affronto ogni disagio scrivendo e poi sto bene, per cui questo l’ho fatto anche per me.   
> E poi li sento più vicini. Non in questa fic che non consiglio alle persone troppo fragili in questo momento, assolutamente. Però quando il giorno della morte di Chez ho riletto e pubblicato la mia ultima fic in sospeso, ‘Maschere e paranoie’, li ho sentiti più vicini ed ho capito che in realtà scrivere di quando erano ancora insieme, mi aiuterà a sentirli ancora con me. Perché come disse il Corvo, le case bruciano, le persone muoiono, ma il vero amore è per sempre.   
> Grazie a tutti  
> Buona lettura.   
> Akane

LA GENTE NON CAPIRÀ

 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/bennoda/bennoda1674.png)

  
Lucido. Così lucido da essere irreale.   
Eppure non ricordo un solo istante della mia giornata.   
Da quando ho aperto gli occhi stamattina per adempiere agli impegni della giornata con la band ad ora, io non ho la minima idea di che cosa ho fatto.   
Mi hanno detto che mi sono occupato io di tutto perché Talinda era fuori città con la famiglia, io ero con la mia e quando siamo ‘fuori dal gruppo’ cerchiamo di stare ognuno con la propria, ma visto che c’erano alcuni impegni col gruppo Chester aveva salutato moglie e figli e spediti in vacanza in Arizona dai nonni dicendo di divertirsi anche per lui che li avrebbe raggiunti dopo il servizio di oggi, l’ultimo impegno prima del tour fra un paio di settimane.   
Lo so perché ieri sera ci eravamo salutati al telefono, mi aveva chiesto se potevo venire visto che era a casa da solo, ma io avevo qualcosa con la famiglia proprio perché poi sarebbe a momenti ricominciato il tour. Le mie solite risposte, lui mi ha provocato telefonicamente facendo qualche gemito per farmi venire gola, io ho alzato gli occhi al cielo ed ho detto che tanto ci saremmo rivisti domani e poi il tour ricominciava con le tappe americane.   
Solito pragmatico, solito controllore freddo e distaccato. Faccio sempre quel che va fatto, non faccio mai colpi di testa.   
Mi hanno detto che ho riconosciuto ufficialmente il corpo dal coroner immediatamente, che ho guardato i suoi effetti personali e quel che hanno rinvenuto di rilevante nella stanza, che ho confermato la morte al mondo intero e poi ho fatto una serie di cose assolutamente logiche e sensate.   
Ma io non ho la minima idea di nulla, non so come le ho fatte, che faccia avessi, ho pianto? Ho reagito in qualche modo?   
Non ne ho idea, non ricordo, non è nemmeno stato come un sogno perché in realtà per me è stato come aprire gli occhi stamattina e poi ritrovarmi qua dentro.   
Che ho detto ad Anna? Ho guardato i bambini? Ho già incontrato Talinda?   
Dio, sono nella sua casa, dovrei averla incontrata. Mi pare ci siano anche tutti gli altri, di sotto. Non credo di essere entrato qua da solo, no?  
Come mai lei non è qua dentro? Come mai non cercano di intromettersi, di chiedermi se sto bene?   
Forse il silenzio che sento è solo dentro.   
Gli occhi abituati al buio che è calato dopo che sono arrivato, finestre ancora chiuse, luce anche, ho cercato subito, ho messo sotto sopra dopo che l’hanno fatto anche i poliziotti come di rito.   
Nessuna lettera, nessun segno, non l’hanno trovato e nemmeno io. Indossava il nostro anello coi brillanti al collo perché ora ha l’altro bianco che gli ho regalato scendendo ad uno dei nostri soliti compromessi.   
Ricordo la storia di questo nuovo anello bianco che ora indossa sempre.   
Quando ci siamo rimessi insieme abbiamo deciso di fare tabula rasa, l’ennesima volta. E gli ho dato questo anello bianco, una nuova promessa. perché quel che conta non è non spezzarsi, quel che conta è ricostruire e noi l’abbiamo sempre fatto.  
Non è facile vivere con me, ma forse dopotutto lo era troppo.   
Ho sempre stabilito io le regole ed ogni tanto lui non ce la faceva e nemmeno Papercut ci faceva ragionare.   
Poi tornava con un nuovo regalo da condividere, bracciali, ciondoli, orologi, una nuova promessa. Il paradosso di queste promesse che facevamo condividendo dei regali uguali è che dopo un po’ io non riuscivo ad indossarli senza far crescere la paura e la paranoia, lo tartassavo, lo massacravo.  
Un conto è se Anna ha il nostro stesso anello e quando me lo vede su pensa che comunque è il suo. Un altro conto è quando lo vede nel suo dito e lei sa che quell’anello c’era anche quando stava con Sam, ed ora lo ha ancora con Talinda, sempre nell’anulare.  
Anna è molto attenta e presente, non fa scenate, ma nota ed ogni volta che nota io vado in paranoia e lo massacro.   
Così rompiamo per un po’ perché lui è fuoco e non resiste per molto. Pianti, urla, disperazioni. Poi torniamo. Nuovi regali, nuove promesse. Ancora tentativi. E siamo felici, quando la facciamo funzionare.  
E poi siamo tristi quando lascio che gli altri si intromettano, tutte le mie paure che riverso in lui. Anna ha notato, Anna ha visto. Anche la mia famiglia si chiede perché abbiamo tute queste cose in comune io e te, credo che Anna ne parli con loro, si sfoghi.   
E lui ad urlare che lei lo fa apposta perché sa che io sono il loro soldatino, che se lei si lamenta con i miei, poi loro aggiustano il tiro ed io torno in carreggiata e spariscono tutti i segni di qualche tradimento.   
Nascondere e mascherare non è facile, a Chester non importa, lui l’ha sempre detto a Talinda ancora prima di sposarla come stavano le cose. Loro sono grandi amici, volevano la stessa cosa, hanno degli accordi, sono felici così.   
Lui non può capire la tradizione ed il peso che ho sulle spalle, Anna mi ricatta senza farlo apertamente. Io non posso andare contro la mia famiglia, li disonorerei e per noi questo viene sopra ogni cosa, anche la vita stessa.   
Così arriva questa vita finta, vissuta solo a metà, solo di nascosto.   
Essere felici, essere sé stessi solo di nascosto, insieme io e lui, nelle faccende della band. Far di tutto poi per coprire comunque.   
Ci ho provato, ci ho provato mille volte a sforzarmi, ad essere più aperto sulla nostra relazione, a rivelare quei segni che a Chester piacciono perché il suo desiderio massimo è sempre stato vivere il nostro amore alla luce del sole, far sapere a tutti che ci amiamo, venire allo scoperto. Vivere sul serio. E questi segni, questi segni che lui freme per rivelare, sono la fine per me e sono la vita per lui.   
E così ci siamo sempre scontrati su questo e a cicli lasciati per poi tornare con nuove promesse, nuovi segni.   
A volte penso sia l’ultima volta, però poi torniamo sempre.   
Quando gli ho detto di tenere il nostro anello sotto le maglie e di indossare l’anello bianco che gli ho regalato, di metterlo sempre, che io al contrario avrei avuto quello bianco al collo, nascosto sotto i vestiti, mentre avrei indossato il nostro originale coi brillantini, quello che avviamo dai primi anni del 2000, allora si è calmato.  
Sono segni che conosciamo solo noi, nessuno vedrà mai, è un compromesso e lui odia i compromessi perché giorno dopo giorno la nostra storia è questo e lui invece vorrebbe tutto l’opposto.   
Ma è stato il solo modo per tornare insieme.   
Forse alla fine l’ho consumato, io con le mie esigenze, le mie regole, i miei doveri. Io inquadrato, incrollabile. I miei sotterfugi, i miei piani.   
So che a te non andrà bene, ma so anche che capirai perché lo fai sempre. Io non ho scelta, mi dispiace per questo, però devo, capisci?   
E così si torna sempre lì.   
Alla fine non gli è bastato più. Segni che solo noi sapevamo. Non avremmo mai potuto vivere alla luce del sole il nostro amore, mai. Non ci sarebbe stata una luce, una speranza un giorno per farlo, perché io avrò sempre i miei doveri verso la mia famiglia troppo numerosa e radicata e non avrò mai il coraggio di rovinare la vita ai miei figli.   
Quindi non ha resistito.   
Ma lui indossava tutti i nostri segni, come sempre. Tutti. I braccialetti, gli anelli.   
Non li ha lasciati da parte, non ha scritto un biglietto, nessuna mail programmata per arrivare alla fine.   
Niente.   
Se ti uccidi per un motivo, perché non lo dici? Lasci a noi il fardello di capire da soli?  
Tu ci amavi... me, i tuoi figli, gli altri della band, la tua famiglia, gli amici... tu amavi... ti sei ucciso perché mi amavi ma non riuscivi a conciliare il tuo modo col mio?   
Ma ci amavi, io so che ci amavi. Amavi i tuoi figli, a modo tuo amavi Talinda, i tuoi amici, la band, i fan.  
Tu amavi me Chester.   
Io lo so.  
Puoi esserti ucciso per qualunque motivo, ma ci amavi e ce lo avresti detto.   
‘Ho un disagio personale. Non è colpa vostra. Vi amo, non sentitevi in colpa.’  
Lui ce lo avrebbe detto.   
Niente, invece.  
Forse perché alla fine dopo che aggiusti, ti pieghi e fingi, non ami più.  
Può non avermi più amato e non averlo saputo come dire, però i figli li amava ed io lo so. Due righe per loro, qualcosa per loro.   
Non è possibile.   
Stringo i suoi anelli ed i nostri bracciali che spesso indossava lui per entrambi perché io non volevo che li notassero troppo.   
Fisso la porta dove è stato trovato appeso.   
La bottiglia mezza vuota è stata portata via come prova. Indagano sempre prima di accertare il suicidio.   
Una bottiglia mezza vuota, nessuna traccia di droghe.   
Non era fatto, era pulito. Certo se decidi di ucciderti scegli il giorno più significativo, oggi era il compleanno di Chris? Davvero c’entrava qualcosa lui? Stavi male, ma hai superato lutti più duri ed importanti. E comunque ok, ti fai coraggio con un po’ di alcool. O ti prendi delle pastiglie per stordirti.   
Ma lui era pulito.   
Io so che lui era pulito.  
Se dovessi buttarmi sul fuco per qualcosa lo farei per questo, lui era pulito.   
Ed era felice, era felice con me, nella sua vita, a fare la musica che amava, vivere coi suoi numerosi figli.   
Era felice.  
Io ho visto la sua oscurità, io ho visto il suo male, i suoi demoni, quando cantava li buttava fuori, aveva la bestia dentro, voleva urlare per questo. Poi ha risolto, è rinato, è rinato sotto i miei occhi, l’ho aiutato, ci è riuscito e non era una finta perché lui non è mai stato capace di fingere, lui è sempre stato un libro aperto ed era questo il punto, era proprio questo!  
Lui non era capace di fingere come me.   
Lui aveva la luce. Ha passato dei brutti momenti, ha subito delle morti atroci, così come me anche. Ed il nostro rapporto complicato non aiutava, specie quando ci lasciavamo, ma poi siamo tornati, poi torniamo sempre ed era felice. Abbiamo fatto un anno bellissimo, prima a fare i testi come terapia, poi a promuovere l’album in giro per il mondo solo io e lui, come fossimo in luna di miele.   
È stato splendido.   
Lui mi amava, era felice, aveva la luce. Il viso mente quando sorride, gli occhi no, gli occhi non mentono mai. I suoi occhi erano morti quando sorrideva i primi anni, quando e se sorrideva, ora sorrideva con tutto, anche gli occhi, erano sorrisi veri e lo faceva sempre, sempre.   
Era contagioso, allegro, esplosivo, rumoroso, attivo, super attivo, di continuo, aveva voglia di vita e lo distinguo perché all’inizio non l’aveva, era sempre ‘fanculo, odio tutti, non voglio fare niente, statemi lontano’.   
Stava progettando di tornare a fare qualcosa coi Gray Daze perché non è capace di stare inattivo, finito con gli STP dopo la morte di Scott è rimasto poco fermo. È sempre stato attivo, sempre.   
Non fai progetti, non fai così tanti progetti e con così tante persone a così lungo termine se sei depresso e non te ne frega e progetti il tuo suicidio. Perché uccidersi il giorno del compleanno del tuo amico morto due mesi fa credimi che è un progetto e non di vita, di morte. Mentre progetti di morire, progetti di fare cose a lungo termine?  
Non è possibile, io non ci posso credere.  
Deve esserci una ragione, deve.  
Forse un male? Un brutto male incurabile, improvviso... ha faticato parecchio nel tour europeo, ma avevamo tante date ravvicinate e lui ha 41 anni, ha fatto una vita complicata. Stava tanto col pubblico, come a salutarli. Aveva già avuto una brutta notizia? Non era stanchezza ma un male? Lo sapeva?  
Tutti questi mesi lui sapeva di essere malato, di stare per morire, e non mi ha detto niente? È riuscito ad essere così felice con me senza farmi capire nulla?  
Io conosco tutto di lui, posso anticiparlo persino su cosa mangia a colazione, su cosa pensa, su cosa sta per dire, su cosa risponderà. Io riesco a prevedere tutto di lui, lo conosco meglio di come mi conosco io. E lui in questi mesi mi ha nascosto una cosa che non avrebbe mai potuto nascondere, perché non è capace, lui non ne è capace.   
Figurati se sa che sta per morire.   
Si ucciderebbe se gli diagnosticassero un tumore improvviso in stadio avanzato alle corde vocali, in metastasi, che gli impedisse di stare per sempre sul palco e gli desse comunque pochi mesi di vita fra atroci tormenti.   
Allora si ucciderebbe e tutto questo avrebbe un senso, il suo progetto, il suo salutare il pubblico, il suo non cantare più bene come prima.   
Ma gli altri progetti a lungo termine? La reunion con il suo vecchio gruppo?   
Tutte le altre cose che aveva in mente, che voleva fare?  
Era triste per Chris, però era attaccato alla vita, aveva fatto pace con il mondo, con Dio, con tutto.   
Stava male, progetta sia il suicidio che di cantare ancora con un secondo gruppo? Aveva appena cambiato casa, ne aveva presa una in un quartiere più bello, più grande, di cui se ne era innamorato. Due mesi fa. Questa in cui siamo. Non ha senso!  
E se non stava male ed era depresso per colpa mia, per colpa di una vita vissuta a metà senza la speranza di viverla mai nel modo che lui ha sempre voluto, perché viveva in una menzogna continua verso tutti, se era depresso sul serio io me ne sarei accorto. Era felice. E me ne sarei accorto se avesse avuto la morte negli occhi per un tumore.   
Diversamente non si ucciderebbe, non c’è un motivo per cui potrebbe farlo, ma in tutti gli scenari possibili, io lo saprei.  
E lui era pulito.   
Lo era.   
Deve avermi lasciato qualcosa. Deve. Non può essere che non abbia lasciato niente per spiegarlo, non può essere nemmeno che l’abbia fatto, ma se l’ha fatto deve aver spiegato qualcosa. Deve.   
Non c’è nulla, nulla.   
Ieri sera mi ha scritto ‘allora ci vediamo domani, stronzo!’ Stop.   
È  davvero stata colpa mia? Non l’ho capito? Il nostro amore non era vero? Il nostro legame era finto? Non lo amavo abbastanza da capirlo? Vivevo con lui più io che sua moglie e la sua famiglia, stavo sempre con lui, quando facevamo canzoni era sempre una terapia fra me e lui, lui mi diceva un concetto ed io gli tiravo fuori un episodio della sua vita da cui potevamo trarre l’esperienza per scrivere la canzone, io sapevo di lui meglio di lui stesso!  
Ed ora non mi accorgo che vuole morire? Che è instabile fino a quel punto?  
Non muori per un colpo di testa, non ti uccidi perché hai un raptus, se lo hai sei mentalmente instabile e lui è sempre stato in terapia, parlava di tutti i suoi problemi di continuo apertamente perfino con sconosciuti nelle interviste. Uno che parla di continuo della sua depressione passata, di tutti i suoi problemi, che si fa curare, che sta sempre con persone che ama e lo amano non medita il suicidio! Chi non ne parla, lo medita. Chi non va in cura, lo medita.   
Gli ex tossici fanno terapie a vita, non smettono mai, è una prassi, è la norma.   
L’altra volta ho capito che stava per uccidersi con la droga ed ho fatto di tutto per aiutarlo e ci sono riuscito. Ora perché no? Come ho potuto?  
Ti prego, devi darmi una ragione, devi.   
Io non posso superarlo, non posso muovermi da questa stanza senza una ragione. Io devo sapere.   
Guardo lo stipite dove l’hanno trovato, sono seduto per terra, che ora sarà della notte? Nessuno disturba, è tutto buio, gli occhi vedono le ombre ed io capisco cosa significa depressione, oscurità, angoscia.   
Non mi muoverò finché non capirò, io devo capire. Qualunque sia la ragione, anche che sia colpa mia, del mio modo di controllarlo, del nostro non poterci vivere al cento percento. O perché non mi amava sul serio, era tutto finito e non sapeva come dirmelo e poi non gliene fotteva più un cazzo di me tanto da uccidersi senza dirmi nulla. Odiava i suoi figli? Dio, non gliene importava davvero più dei suoi figli? Ha adottato gente che non gli competeva avere! Non può essere che non gli importasse più di loro. Di me. Lui amava, amava sul serio, non era capace di mascherare i suoi sentimenti, lui è speciale perché non ci è mai riuscito. Quando odiava si vedeva, quando stava male si vedeva e allo stesso modo ora che amava e stava bene.   
Cazzo si vedeva!  
Non lo so, qualunque cosa sia devo saperlo e lui comunque mi amava, forse non era abbastanza, ma mia amava e me lo avrebbe fatto sapere. Invece io non so nulla.   
Mi amava, lui mi amava, lui sapeva far sentire amate le persone, lui non fingeva, non poteva fingere. Lui aveva vinto i suoi demoni, passava brutti momenti come tutti, ma ne usciva. Ne usciva sempre.   
Molti di queste crisi erano colpa mia, forse avrei dovuto piegarmi, dovevo piegarmi, dovevo dire tutto ad Anna e accordarci per fare come lui e Talinda, dovevo trovare il coraggio di affrontare la mia famiglia.  
Sono stato un vigliacco, un vigliacco. Ed ora lui è morto per questo.  
Come hai potuto Chester? Come?   
Ti ho ucciso io, ecco la verità. I avrei dovuto capirti e salvarti. In ogni caso, avrei dovuto capirti. Dovevo. Ti ho ucciso io. Ecco la verità. Ecco.   
  
Solo quando aprono la stessa porta che fisso, mi rendo conto che fuori è sorto un nuovo sole. Un nuovo giorno.   
La luce filtra ferendomi gli occhi, spunta Brad con la sua faccia costernata, dispiaciuta.   
Lo guardo come se tornassi alla vita.   
\- Da quanto sei così? - Chiede sorpreso. Io mi stringo nelle spalle mentre si china davanti a me, l’aria shoccata.   
\- Da ieri sera... - Brad chiude gli occhi. - che ora è? -   
Sospira paziente e delicato come solo lui sa essere. Lui e gli altri della band sono gli unici che sanno tutto, lui può capire e sa come non darmi fastidio.   
\- È mattina, sono le nove. È ora che vieni fuori di qua. - Scuoto la testa piatto.   
\- Devo capire. - Lui sempre sospirando paziente e ad occhi chiusi annuisce e mi prende per mano sollevandomi in piedi.   
\- Sì, ma non capirai ora stando qua dentro. Forse ci vorranno settimane prima che si capisca qualcosa. -   
\- Che vuoi dire? - Chiedo lasciandomi alzare ma rimanendo nella sua camera.   
\- Che spesso non si capisce mai perché uno lo fa, a volte un giorno invece viene fuori qualcosa in qualche modo ed allora ha senso. Per ora devi lasciare che i giorni facciano il loro corso. Vieni fuori. - Scuoto la testa e punto i piedi impedendogli di farmi uscire da qua.   
\- No io ancora non sono pronto. - Mi guarda sconcertato, non ho mai fatto così, non sono mai stato irrazionale e capriccioso, anzi. È proprio questo il problema.   
\- Mike, ieri hai fatto tutto come se fossi un robot, ora non vuoi nemmeno uscire? -   
\- Ma che ho fatto? Mi hanno tutti detto ‘non so come hai fatto’. - Brad mi fissa aggrottato e per un momento con questa scarsa illuminazione che viene dal corridoio, leggo la paura nei suoi occhi.   
\- Sei stato il primo ad andare a vedere il corpo di Chester. Talinda ha dovuto farlo in quanto moglie, ma quando è arrivata ed è stato straziante. Ha detto che preferiva ricordarlo come l’ultima volta, sorridente e felice. - silenzio. - Hai anche avvisato tutti che era vero. Nessuno riusciva a farlo. Hai anche... - Scuoto la testa secco.   
\- Non ricordo niente. - Brad nasconde la sua preoccupazione, stringe la mia mano e mi tira fuori.   
\- Andiamo. - Scuoto la testa - Sì sì, vieni. Ti voglio far vedere una cosa. -   
\- No non voglio ora... - Ma lui mi trascina via.   
La sua casa ora è vuota, i ragazzi, gli amici, i parenti ieri erano tutti qua, mi pare. Ora non c’è nessuno. Talinda è in cucina che fissa il lavandino, io la guardo di sfuggita, i figli credo siano dai nonni o a dormire. Chi lo sa.  
Lei non ci guarda nemmeno, persa nel suo mondo. Se io ho perso l’amore, lei ha perso un complice, un amico, un enorme affetto. Il padre dei suoi figli.  
Di sfuggita passano davanti agli occhi foto di famiglia in giro per la sua non piccola  nuova villa, dove saranno i cani? Forse sono in giardino.    
Era tutto programmato da tempo perché Chester aveva molti impegni professionali, stava facendo cose anche coi Gray Daze, il nostro tour stava ricominciando.   
  
Brad guida per le vie di Los Angeles portandomi via da casa di Chester dove è stato trovato morto ed io penso a come puoi progettare il suicidio ed una reunion con un altro gruppo contemporaneamente.   
Ci penso di continuo ininterrottamente, poi quando si ferma capisco che siamo davanti alla sede che la Warner ci ha riservato come studi, una sorta di nostro regno.   
Quando scendo rimango basito. Il gelo si tramuta in qualcosa che ancora non capisco bene.  
La sede è stata riempita con foto di Chester su tutta la facciata, una fra tutte spicca col suo meraviglioso sorriso splendido. Non l’avevo visto. Cioè non coscientemente. Chester morto che dicono di che ho visto, io non lo ricordo.   
E le foto di prima a casa sua erano lontane da me.   
Ora Brad mi riporta bruscamente alla realtà in qualche modo.  
Tutto questo è perché lui non c’è più.   
Qualunque sia il motivo non cambierà che lui non c’è più.   
Lui è morto, non tornerà più da me, non lo rivedrò più, non mi sorriderà più in quel modo, non mi abbraccerà più, non mi bacerà.   
È finita, finita per sempre.   
Non ci sarà più alcuna luce.   
\- I fan in tutto il mondo stanno facendo un sacco di gesti bellissimi, ci riempiono di messaggi su twitter per farci coraggio, portano doni nelle ambasciate americane per lui e penso che nel giro di oggi casa sua e questa sede sarà piena di regali per lui. Sono tutti stretti qua vicino a noi. - Spiega calmo Brad che mi sta vicino.   
Non so ancora come sono messo, cosa sto pensando. Sono shoccato e mentre vedo e sento, dentro di me la litania ‘ma lui non c’è più, ormai non c’è più.’  
È tutto inutile. Tutto.   
\- Sono tutti qua, stiamo cercando di capire cosa fare, stiamo insieme per affrontare questo momento... andiamo... - Mi spinge ad entrare, io stringo i pugni, contraggo le mascelle e respiro profondamente.   
Che senso ha? Che senso ha? Fare cosa? In che senso?   
Mettere piede nella sede dove abbiamo registrato uno degli album più discussi e strani di sempre, dove facevamo terapia io e lui, dove siamo tornati insieme dopo quel grande litigio in mezzo ad un brutto momento per problemi di famiglia che lo ha quasi ucciso... mi fa sentire ancora peggio.  
È come se avessi qualcosa allo stomaco, una sorta di pugno. Un pugno che cresce e diventa enorme, insostenibile. Lo stomaco è contratto, non ho mangiato niente ieri ma mi sembra che sto per vomitare.   
È tutto pieno di lui e come se non bastasse ci sono foto ovunque. E persone.  
Tutti i membri della band, tutti i collaboratori, i produttori, tutti quelli che hanno a che fare coi Linkin Park oggi sono qua.   
E mi guardano scrutandomi, cercando di capire se io sia un fantasma, un’apparizione, o reale. E cercano tracce di lacrime e distruzione.   
Lacrime? Non credo di aver ancora capito come si versano.   
Tutti mi fissano ed è come un momento sacro.   
Nessuno respira, nessuno parla.   
Così li guardo uno ad uno, non so che espressione io debba avere. Una superficie riflette la mia immagine e vedo che non ho espressioni, non ho mimica.  
Ecco com’è la morte negli occhi. Chester era vivo, dannazione. Non era così, così come era ai primi tempi, con questo stesso identico sguardo.   
\- Voglio ringraziarvi per tutto quanto. Per esserci oggi e per esserci stati e per la meravigliosa avventura vissuta insieme. Vi ringrazio profondamente. Ma dichiaro ufficialmente e permanentemente sciolti i Linkin Park. Questo nome non andrà più oltre senza Chester ed io non canterò mai più una canzone senza di lui. Fate sapere ai nostri fan che li ringraziamo e li amiamo. Ciao a tutti. - Con questo esco, la voce era un filo sottile, il mio viso una maschera inespressiva.   
La reazione non è immediata, non si aspettavano questo anche perché ieri ero stato a posto, lucido, intatto. Questa reazione è ancora più strana.   
Quando torno alla macchina di Brad realizzo che ho bisogno delle sue chiavi e so che non mi farebbe mai guidare, così sto per rientrare per pregarlo di riportarmi a casa di Chester, ma lui esce in questo momento.   
\- Capiamo la tua reazione e la tua decisione e non è il momento di parlare di queste cose ora, nessuno si aspetta niente riguardo i Linkin Park, solo che non puoi stare solo. - Cerca di essere calmo e ragionevole.   
\- Io invece voglio stare solo. Riportami a casa sua per favore. - Scuote la testa.   
\- Andiamo, penso ti faccia bene condividere con altri che stanno male come te... - Appena lo dice scatta qualcosa in me, è come se il mondo si spaccasse. O forse sono io che mi spacco.   
\- No Brad, nessuno sta male come me. - Basso e teso è il mio tono perché se urlo, se esplodo è finita.   
\- Mike... - Cerca di farmi capire che invece stiamo tutti male, ma io alzo la mano davanti a lui e lo zittisco mentre sto facendo lo sforzo più duro della mia vita. Il peggiore.   
Per non saltare su e gridare come faceva Chester.   
Perché se io comincio è finita, ho paura di quel che potrei fare se lo facessi.   
\- Brad, riportami a casa sua. Per favore. - Lui è troppo ragionevole per andarmi contro, così annuisce e mi accontenta.   
In macchina c’è il silenzio, il gelo.   
Non posso vedere quel che c’è qua. Non ha senso, non ha più senso.   
Lui non c’è e dovevo entrare là dentro per realizzarlo. Qualunque sia il motivo lui è morto. Il mostro dentro di me cresce a dismisura e mi chiedo se fosse così quello che aveva lui quando l’ho conosciuto. La morte nei suoi occhi, quella che ho visto prima allo specchio.   
Quando si ferma scende per stare con me, si scambia uno sguardo significativo con Talinda, non posso impedirgli di andare dove vuole, ma quando mi segue in camera intenzionato a non lasciarmi solo, io cerco di fargli di nuovo capire con una falsa calma che deve lasciarmi andare.   
\- Mike, mi stai spaventando, ti conosco da una vita e mi spaventi per la prima volta, non ti lascerò solo ora. - Chiudo gli occhi mentre voglio solo chiudermi nella stramaledetta camera di Chester, ma lui è qua e non me lo permette ed io non so come diavolo farlo andare via senza ferirlo, perché lui è come un fratello e non voglio ferirlo, ma io HO BISOGNO di stare solo. E penso che ne avrò per tutta la vita.   
\- Brad, tu sai che io e lui stavamo insieme, per questo quando dico che nessuno sta male come me è vero. Perché nemmeno Talinda lo amava come me, loro erano amici, come me e te. Ma chi lo amava, chi lo amava davvero sono io, IO! Avrei dato la mia vita per lui, capisci? Però non ero disposto a venire allo scoperto come voleva, a vivere in modo più aperto la nostra relazione. Lui voleva fare coming out, io no! Non ero disposto a fare le cose a modo suo. Potevo uccidermi per lui, ma non vivere come voleva lui! Che razza di amore era questo? E lui ora forse si è ucciso per questo e tu non puoi, tu non puoi non lasciarmi solo ora. - Brad è paralizzato, colpito nel profondo da quel che dico e forse anche da come, perché la mai voce trema tantissimo. Ma si fa forza e rimane proprio lì dove è.   
\- Proprio per questo hai bisogno di me ora. - Scuoto la testa e lui annuisce aprendo la luce della camera, quando lo fa è come se il mondo tornasse a spaccarsi e di nuovo capisco che sono io, che sono io che mi spacco e completamente fuori da ogni previsione, persino mia, mi vedo prendere una lampada dal suo comodino e spaccarla contro il muro. Poi prendo l’asta con cui si tirano giù i vestiti dall’armadio e inizio a colpirla  per terra brutalmente fino a che non si rompe. Brad rimane immobile, non dice nulla, non cerca di fermarmi e così mi metto in ginocchio senza emettere alcun suono, no grida, no pianti.  
\- Non si sentiva amato abbastanza, non stava più bene con me, è colpa mia, se l’avessi ascoltato, capito! Io non l’ho capito, non l’ho capito! Stava male, aveva qualcosa, qualunque cosa fosse e sembrava felice ed invece stava male. Io lo amavo e non ho capito che stava morendo dentro! Ed ancora ora quando ripenso a lui e a tutti i momenti insieme non concepisco un solo istante in cui mi possa aver fatto pensare che stava male. Lui era felice, aveva superato tutto, stava bene eppure si è ucciso. Io lo amavo, lui amava me e si è ucciso! Forse perché non vivevamo come volevamo? Non gli bastava più? Si accontentava ma non gli andava bene? Ed io non so, non posso sapere e mai saprò! Non mi ha lasciato detto niente, niente a nessuno! Non è possibile cazzo! Ed io ora dovrei vivere in un mondo senza di lui? Non lo vedrò più, non lo toccherò più, non mi sorriderà più... non rideremo più insieme... e sono in grado di sapere perfettamente cosa vorrebbe per il suo funerale perché lo conosco fino a questo punto, ma non riesco, non posso farne una ragione cazzo! Il mio amore è morto, non tornerà più, non lo vedrò più! È morto ed è colpa mia perché non l’ho capito e salvato, come si sopravvive a questo? Come posso andare avanti così come niente fosse? Non si può cazzo non si può! -   
E chiudo il mio viso fra le mani, chinato tutto in avanti, per terra, vicino alla sbarra rotta. Sussurro con rabbia e disperazione a denti stretti perché non ho abbastanza fiato per urlare, ad ogni respiro mi fa male il petto ed infine... infine stacco le mani dalla mia faccia e vedo che non piango, non ci sono ancora lacrime. Come prima non avevo espressioni.   
La rabbia è stata la prima cosa, questa bomba che ha colpito Brad. Si inginocchia davanti a me e mi abbraccia, non sa che c’è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nel mio non piangere.   
Cosa c’è che non va? Cosa?   
\- Vedrai che andrà meglio. Piano piano. Andrà meglio. Vedrai. - Non si spreca in parole e frasi fatte, non è da lui. Scuoto la testa mentre mi stringe, credo di tremare.   
\- Ho bisogno di un bagno. Devo lavare via tutto. - Il bagno per me è un rito meditativo purificatore. Mi fa sempre bene.   
Brad lo sa che quando mi chiudo per un bagno è perché poi uscirò stando meglio, così annuisce e si alza pensando di portarmi a casa.   
\- No no non posso andare da Anna e i bambini. Se c’è un miracolo in tutto questo è che Anna mi sta lontano perché sa. Non ha mai voluto vedere e ammettere, ma l’ha sempre saputo. Ed ora le toccherà affrontarlo senza correre dai miei a lamentarsi. - Brad rimane basito da questa mia frase, io agisco fuori dal mio stesso pensiero. - Faccio il bagno qua. - Brad è un po’ perplesso, ma immagina che sia un modo per sentirlo più vicino. Non è anomala come cosa, in certi casi. Annuisce.   
\- Se ti serve qualcosa sono giù con Tali. - Annuisco e lo ringrazio, forse sembro stare meglio o forse lo scoppio è stato più convincente di tutto il resto.   
L’ho fatto, è uscito, dovrei stare meglio.  
Apro l’acqua della sua vasca, non abbiamo mai fatto niente qua dentro, abbiamo il nostro rifugio nel quale non entrerò mai. Se si fosse ucciso per me l’avrebbe fatto là dentro. Ma amava la sua famiglia, i suoi figli. Perché farlo qua? Certo ha scelto un giorno significativo.   
Stava male per Chris, però non si sarebbe mai ucciso. Sai quante morti anche peggiori e più dure ha superato nella sua vita? Anche nell’ultimo anno. Chris era un suo grandissimo amico. Ma non si ucciderebbe per lui.   
Pensieri si sovrappongono a caso. Mentre il vapore appanna il vetro, mi guardo allo specchio.   
Non piango. Perché non piango?   
Ho sfogato, non ho pianto.   
Ed il pugno è andato via, il mostro però è ancora qua. Non mi sento pesante, anzi. Mi sento...  
\- Vuoto... - Appena lo dico con lo sguardo serio, inespressivo di prima nonostante lo scoppio, capisco perché non piango. - Sono morto. Sono morto dentro. Sono morto con Chester. Per questo non piango. Piangono i vivi. -   
Quando vado nell’acqua mentre la vasca si riempie, rimango un po’ fermo a fissare vuoto davanti a me. Un posto dove non era completamente sé stesso.  
Guardo il mio telefono insieme ai vestiti, lo prendo e scelgo una canzone.   
Iridescent. Mentre ascolto le parole che cantiamo in questo modo malinconico e poi gioioso e sincrono, mentre sento la canzone della sua rinascita, mi lascio cadere sotto l’acqua.   
Se sono già morto, tanto vale raggiungerlo. Perché io non mi addormenterò per poi svegliarmi in un modo senza di lui.  
Io semplicemente non andrò avanti.   
Come si sopravvive alla morte del tuo amore? Non si fa. Punto.   
Io e lui siamo nati per stare insieme, io e lui siamo anime gemelle. Avrei dovuto affrontare l’inferno con lui, come voleva che facessimo. Invece niente. Non ho avuto il coraggio. È colpa mia se è morto, o sarei riuscito a salvarlo. Lo avrò ora.   
Morire non è un problema quando la prospettiva del morire è migliore di quella del vivere.   
Voglio il mio amore, lo voglio per sempre.   
  
‘Let it go.’   
Soffocamento.  
Aria.   
Chester.   
Amore.   
‘ESCI DA LÌ PORCA DI QUELLA PUTTANA! VIVI BRUTTO BASTARDO, VIVI PER ME CHE IO NON VOLEVO MORIRE! IO NON VOLEVO! FANCULO! VIVI! ESCI DA LÌ ESCI DA LÌ ESCI DA LÌ’  
Due mani mi prendono mentre mi sento strappare via, proprio poco dopo queste urla familiari, urla che sul palco hanno scosso sempre miliardi di persone e che ora non faranno più niente.   
Riemergo, prendo involontariamente un respiro profondo e Brad mi colpisce con un pugno, cosa che non ha mai fatto in vita sua con nessuno.   
Il rubinetto è chiuso, io sono tutto girato dall’altra parte, ansimo.   
\- Cosa hai detto? - Chiedo mentre l’aria torna sufficientemente al cervello.   
\- Niente, ma se vuoi lo faccio ora! Sei impazzito? Pensi che sarebbe felice di rivederti così? Sai quanto ti amava, non puoi dubitare di questo! Non puoi pensare che si sia ucciso perché non ti amava più! Avrà avuto chissà quali problemi, non importa cosa, ma ti amava! Non puoi andargli dietro ora, ti rispedirebbe a calci di qua! - È furioso, non ha mai gridato, non si è mai arrabbiato, ma quel che dice mi colpisce più forte del suo pugno, mi giro aggrottato.   
\- Non hai detto niente prima? - Brad non capisce che sto dicendo. - Ho sentito la sua voce. - Parlo senza realizzare cosa dico, sotto shock io per primo. - Forse ho immaginato cosa mi avrebbe detto. - Continuo a parlare da solo come se quel che dico avesse senso, Brad si accascia sul bordo della basca, seduto per terra, mezzo bagnato.   
\- Fanculo Mike, non seppellirò anche te! -   
Il cuore batte ancora fortissimo, tutto il mio corpo va in un’accelerazione folle. Il mondo intorno riprende forma. Il suo bagno, la sua camera, Brad, l’acqua.   
E se era davvero lui? Se era davvero lui a sgridarmi e dirmi di non farlo?  
Fanculo Chez tu l’hai fatto ed io non dovrei?   
Perché non dovrei? Mi ami? È vero che mi ami? Allora dovevi rimanere vivo, dovevi dirmi che non ce la facevi più, dovevi... cazzo!   
Come faccio ad andare avanti pensando che sia colpa mia?  
E anche se non fosse colpa mia, come faccio ad andare avanti senza di te?   
Come faccio?   
Il telefono, Iridescent a ripetizione.   
\- Tutti che impazziscono! Perfino degli stupidi hacker che invadono il profilo di Talinda e scrivono cattiverie di odio contro di lui! - In un primo momento non realizzo. Sono cose normali.   
Prendo un asciugamano, mi asciugo le mani e spengo la musica dal telefono.   
\- Ma poi mi chiedo io come si fa a scrivere certe cose? ‘Era morto prima di impiccarsi’?! Voglio dire, ormai è morto, perché devi dire questo? Lascialo, anche se lo odiavi... - Così le sue parole mi riportano alla realtà.   
\- Un momento cosa? -   
E proprio mentre stavo morendo io, la luce arriva a colpirmi in faccia.   
\- Hanno hackerata il profilo di Talinda scrivendo cose proprio spregevoli, di odio contro Chester. - Mi aggrotto ancora, guardo il telefono come se ci fosse una risposta in qualche modo, poi la stanza che ho messo in casino di là.   
E c’è qualcosa che mi ronza in testa. Qualcosa che mi sta facendo esplodere, improvvisamente, ma non di disperazione.   
È qualcos’altro.   
\- Che cosa hanno scritto? - Chiedo. Lui non sa dirmelo.   
\- Ha rimosso però... - Vado su internet ed in breve leggo di cosa si tratta.   
\- Sono messaggi di odio e molto specifici. ‘Era già morto prima che si impiccasse, sono contento che sia morto’? - Ripeto incredulo, Brad non capisce, ma in me c’è qualcosa che sta  viaggiando veloce, velocissimo. È come se stessi rinascendo.   
È frenesia.   
\- Brad, io mi sono messo una canzone per provare a morire. - Brad si oscura.   
\- Sì ed adesso non potrò più ascoltarla per colpa tua! -   
Mi alzo in piedi rimanendo nudo, lui si alza a sua volta prendendo un asciugamano, esco in fretta e sempre con la frenesia addosso parlo veloce come quando ho i miei lampi di genio creativi.   
\- Siamo cantanti, viviamo per la musica. Quando uno si uccide sceglie qualcosa di significativo per lui, capisci? - Lui scuote la testa.  
\- Ha scelto il giorno. -   
\- È stato male per la sua morte, ma non da uccidersi dietro. Ha superato morti e problemi peggiori. Se fossi morto io potevate pensare che si suicidava per questo... cazzo, perché sei salito a controllare? - Brad rimane basito, lento mentre io corro sia letteralmente che figurativamente. Mi asciugo in fretta e furia e mi rimetto i vestiti di prima mentre parlo veloce col cuore in gola e la testa che esplode.   
\- Perché eri sconvolto, hai fatto una scenata assurda ed hai detto cose che mi hanno fatto rabbrividire! -   
\- Hai pensato che potessi uccidermi perché lui è la persona più importante della mia vita, giusto? - Annuisce stringendosi nelle spalle.   
\- Chris non era la persona più importante della sua vita, era molto importante, ma anche Scott lo era, anche altri che ha seppellito, pure di recente. C’erano tante altre persone che amava moltissimo. Fra cui io! - Brad mi segue fuori mentre prendo il telefono e mi assicuro che in tasca ci siano ancora i suoi anelli.   
\- Ma che stai dicendo? - Non capisce.   
\- Brad, non ha scelto una canzone, ha scelto un giorno che è sì importante ma non è tutto per lui. E la bottiglia... la bottiglia trovata. C’era qualcosa che non mi quadrava mentre ascoltavo il coroner. Adesso ho capito. -   
\- Beh che non bevesse più non è indicativo... -   
\- Lo è. - Scendo giù di sotto e Brad mi segue senza sapere che sto dicendo, io mi sento come scoppiare, in questo momento. Intanto continuo come un treno in corsa, o mi fermo o mi schianto, questa volta: - La sua bevanda alcolica preferita era la vodka perché lo fulminava subito. Quello che hanno trovato era altro, non era la sua preferita. Ti uccidi, cerchi di farti coraggio e bevi. La berrai tutta, no? Perché solo metà? E poi berrai la tua preferita, quella che non tocchi da un secolo, no? - Si stringe nelle spalle senza capire, confuso, non osando esporsi, mentre mi segue alla ricerca di Talinda. La casa è vuota, non mi chiedo nemmeno dove siano i figli, se siano rimasti in Arizona coi nonni, che fine hanno fatto tutti quelli che ieri erano qua. Come mai la lasciano sola?   
\- Sì forse, non lo so, non ho mai progettato... - risponde lui incerto.  
\- Che lo progetti in un giorno, in un’ora od in due mesi non importa. Anche se comunque un suicidio non è un colpo di testa, a meno che tu non sia mentalmente instabile, e lui non lo era. Se lo fai, lo mediti e se lo mediti quelli che ti vedono ogni giorno e ti conoscono come le tue tasche, se ne accorgono. Comunque non importa. Lo progetti nei particolari e scegli le cose più importanti e significative, perché quando ti uccidi fai così! E poi fai una chiamata o scrivi. Lui viveva per la musica e penso siamo tutti d’accordo su questo. Se fosse morto per colpa mia avrebbe scelto il nostro appartamento privato. Ha scelto casa, CASA, perché? Per dare un terribile ricordo ai propri figli tutte le volte che sarebbero tornati? Li amava, ed anche su questo non possiamo discutere. - Brad ora non dice più nulla ed io sono un flusso aperto.   
Trovo Talinda in salotto, l’afferro qualunque cosa faccia inizio a vomitare fuori tutte le mie teorie assurde che esplodono nella mia testa che non riesco a fermare. Forse è una reazione al dolore, forse sono definitivamente impazzito. Lei mi guarda basita, gli occhi piccoli e gonfi di lacrime. Shoccata è dire poco.   
\- Talinda, devi credermi se te lo dico. - Ribadisco con Brad dietro. Io sono seduto accanto a lei nel divano.   
Non sembra in grado di credere, forse sono vaneggiamenti e forse è vero. Però se non andassi in fondo non me lo perdonerei  
E poi... cazzo, questa è una di quelle cose di cui sono fottutamente sicuro!  
\- Chester non si è ucciso senza ragioni precise. Eh stava male, eh evidentemente era depresso, eh, non ne esci, eh sai che si può nascondere bene, no? Sì, io, non lui! E lo sanno tutti che lui non era in grado di nascondere. E non era depresso. Ti accorgi quando sei a contatto ogni fottuto giorno della tua vita con qualcuno depresso. Almeno un cazzo di minuto te ne accorgi. Non puoi nascondere sempre. Gli altri là fuori possono non saperlo, ma noi da dentro lo sappiamo Talinda. Ed io non me ne facevo una ragione perché lui era felice, lui ormai era luce! - Lei alla fine annuisce, si asciuga le lacrime e cerca di concentrarsi.   
\- Ma quindi cosa stai dicendo? -   
\- C’è qualcosa di complesso dietro la sua morte, non è ‘semplice suicidio’ e basta! - Lei non respira, guarda Brad in piedi davanti a noi come per capire se io sia solo impazzito. Forse lo sono. Le prendo le mani e le stringo.   
\- So che è atroce, però ho bisogno di te. Io sono solo un amico, tu sei la moglie. Puoi andare a chiedere informazioni, pretendere indagini approfondite. Se si uccide perché ha un male incurabile dovrebbe esserci traccia da qualche parte. Altrimenti se si uccide per dei disagi vari, non lo farebbe comunque in casa sua dove vive coi suoi figli! E poi lascerebbe due righe, almeno due! Chris ha chiamato la moglie, lasciano sempre una traccia in qualche modo che faccia capire. E poi non ci si uccide così perché in generale le cose non vanno bene. Era triste per Chris? Certo cazzo e lo era anche per Scott e per quel suo parente e per un sacco di gente! Non ha mai sfiorato l’idea di uccidersi! Lui non lo farebbe, ne era uscito! -   
\- Beh un anno fa però l’ho visto sprofondare di nuovo... - Azzarda lei. Abbasso gli occhi e mi calmo cercando di essere chiaro e non spaventarla.   
\- Era un insieme di cose, aveva avuto dei lutti, dei problemi in famiglia ed io e lui avevamo litigato di brutto. Sembrava definitiva, robe da ‘non so se faremo ancora qualcosa col gruppo’. Questa è stata dura, non ci siamo sentiti per molto tempo. - Mi fa strano parlare con lei di queste cose perché non l’abbiamo mai fatto anche se entrambi sappiamo uno dell’altro. Che lei sa di me e Chez. Cerco lo stesso di usare parole di un certo tipo. - Insomma, era un insieme di cose orribili, però poi abbiamo fatto pace facendo anche terapia scrivendo quell’album ed è stato lui a volerlo così delicato. Insomma, io poi l’ho appoggiato perché ho capito che per lui era importante. Ma voglio dire. Ha detto tantissime volte quest’anno nelle interviste che quell’album l’ha aiutato ad uscire da uno dei più brutti periodi della sua vita, che era stata una terapia scriverlo. Era uscito. Stava bene. Andiamo, come puoi non averlo visto? Gli occhi non mentono, lui non mente. Ripeteva all’infinito i propri problemi ed i propri stati d’animo, perfino nelle interviste lo diceva! Era sempre in terapia, frequentava sempre i gruppi di sostegno, non ha mai lasciato in dieci anni. Io non posso accettare solo boh si vede che invece stava male e che tutto d’un tratto ha imparato a mascherare cose che non ha mai mascherato dalla nascita! -   
Comincio a riaccendermi e lei rimane sconvolta a sentirmi, si fa trasportare dal flusso delle mie parole.   
\- Pensi che sia stato ucciso? -   
\- Non ha chiamato, nessuna lettera, lui è un cantante, viveva per la musica, non scegli una canzone? Era legatissimo a One more light, quel testo parla delle persone che la fanno finita e dice di non farlo perché anche se sembra che non importi a nessuno, a qualcuno invece importa sempre! Ed è una canzone che quest’anno ha cantato tantissimo, capisci? Non la metti su? O magari un’altra che rispecchia e spiega quel cazzo che stai facendo? Sai quante così ne ha fatte? Tante! Davvero? Cosa scegli, il compleanno di un amico, certo, ci sei stato male, ma non è la cosa principale della tua vita, non può esserlo. Quello diventa la motivazione della sua morte, ma ci puoi credere sul serio? Io no! E poi a casa sua, dove viveva coi suoi figli? Quanto li amava? Lo sappiamo tutti! Se il problema invece ero io l’avrebbe fatto altrove. E comunque avrebbe lasciato una lettera, qualcosa. E poi la bottiglia. Era pulito dal 2007, ti fai coraggio per ucciderti con dell’alcool, sceglierai la tua preferita, no? No, sceglie una bottiglia a caso e ne beve solo metà. Lui. Che per sentire gli effetti dell’alcool doveva farsi un cassa intera. Seriamente. - Continuo con tutte le idee che scendono libere. - andiamo prima ho cercato di annegarmi ed ho messo su Iridescent, lui era giù ed ha capito che potevo farla finita perché la persona che amavo era morta ed è venuto a controllare. Ma le persone che lui amava sopra ogni cosa erano ancora qua! Siamo seri! - Alla fine convinco Talinda a provarci.  
  
Dal commissariato che sta eseguendo le indagini consuete finisce che faccio un disastro. Non solo non hanno ancora fatto l’autopsia, ma nemmeno il tossicologico ed è la prima cosa che si fa per poter consegnare il corpo al più presto e farlo seppellire. Con Chris in due giorni era sotto terra.   
Loro non hanno ancora fatto l’autopsia?   
A questo realizzo che ci deve essere qualcosa dietro, qualcosa che non capisco nemmeno, ma divento un treno che si schianta in piena corsa contro tutto e tutti, Talinda e Brad accanto a me cercano di calmarmi, ma penso che nessuno potesse immaginare che finissi per reagire così. Comincio a gridare che la morte di Chester non rimarrà impunita che non può essere infangato con semplice suicidio. Che pretendo delle indagini serie, le migliori mai fatte, che non possono guardarlo impiccato e decidere che ‘bah sarà stato depresso anche se non sembrava’ e catalogarlo come suicidio e non approfondire. Poi comincio a spiegare le mie ragioni e allora Talinda mi dà man forte chiedendo che si accerti senza alcun ragionevole dubbio che davvero non ci sono circostanze sospette ed è solo suicidio.   
Insomma, quel che faccio in questo commissariato non credo d’averlo fatto da nessuna parte, nemmeno quando litigavo con Chester.   
  
Prima di andare via chiedo di poter rivedere Chester un momento, sebbene io sia stato il primo a vederlo perché Talinda non c’era ancora.   
\- Sei sicuro? - Chiede Brad preoccupato. Annuisco serio, dopo l’ennesimo scoppio, non ne ho mai avuti tanti in vita mia, sono calmo. Ma è di quella calma strana, come se la tempesta non fosse passata. Sopra di me ci sono ancora un sacco di nuvole nere e non andranno via.   
\- Non ricordo niente di quando l’ho visto. - Così Brad annuisce e capisce, dà una sorta di benestare a Talinda che lo dà all’investigatore capo con cui abbiamo parlato.   
Vengo condotto dal coroner dove c’è il corpo di Chester ancora sotto esame.   
C’era una sorta di pannello smerigliato ieri davanti a me, facevo le cose corrette e non avevo la minima idea di che cosa stessi facendo.   
Ma questo lo voglio ricordare.   
Una volta dentro, mi lasciano solo. Prendo gli anelli dalla tasca e me li metto su insieme. Quello bianco che gli ho regalato per rinnovare la promessa, lo metto nell’altra mano.   
Pensare di potergli aver fatto tanto male da spingere a fare questo per me è impensabile. Uno si sente amato, uno vede l’amore. Chi non lo prova non capisce, non può capire ma ci vivi ogni giorno, lo vedi ogni ora e sai tutto di lui, sai cosa penserà quando gli diranno questo, sai cosa dirà quando gli chiederanno quello. Lo conosci, insomma. Lo conosci davvero.   
E la gente NON PUÒ CAPIRE QUANTO.   
Mi avvicino al tavolo, scopro il lenzuolo con mani tremanti.   
Che forza si deve avere per fare questo?   
Per andare avanti se sei morto dentro? Per convincere chi ti conosce meglio di chiunque altro che stai bene e sei felice e non hai problemi?  
Io ci posso riuscire se lo voglio, l’ho sempre fatto.   
Ma Chester non ha mai voluto nascondere, non ci è mai riuscito.   
La gente non capisce. Non capisce cosa significa essere amati da chi ami. Si crea quella sinergia magica e tu non puoi semplicemente berti la menzogna che lui in realtà non stava bene ed era diventato improvvisamente bravo a nascondere. Non puoi capisci?   
Lui NON È MAI STATO BRAVO A NASCONDERE.   
La gente non sa, non capisce, non lo conosce. Io ci vivevo praticamente insieme, era depresso? L’avrei capito. Ho sempre saputo tutti i suoi momenti, infatti quando ci siamo lasciati l’altra volta e poi ha avuto un altro lutto sono stato io a chiamare tutti a raccolta per cominciare col nuovo album.   
Nonostante tutto quel che possiamo passare, io non l’ho mai abbandonato, non l’avrei mai fatto.   
Mai.   
Fisso il tuo viso ricomposto, hanno fatto in modo che la bocca rimanesse chiusa così come i tuoi occhi.   
I segni sul collo. I tuoi tatuaggi. Il tuo viso regolare.   
Stavi male? L’avrei saputo.  
Avevamo in programma delle foto per la band e saremmo stati insieme, sapevo che sarebbe andato tutto bene anche se era il compleanno di Chris, poi saremmo andati da Viky e dai piccoli di Chris, da tuo figlioccio.   
Avevi fatto progetti.  
Io non crederò mai che tu non mi amassi più, o che mi odiassi, o che volessi morire. Eri troppo pieno di vita, non ti arrendevi, non lo facevi. E parlavi di continuo dei tuoi dolori, in ogni circostanza. Nelle interviste, con me, nelle canzoni. Non li tiri fuori se non li affronti e se li affronti non ti uccidi per questi.   
È vero che da certe cose non si guarisce, però è vero che comunque si può e tu avevi la luce.  
La gente non può capire la luce che c’era in te, forse perché non capisce le tue tenebre, non le ha vissute quando le avevi, quelle vere.   
\- Se solo quella notte avessimo dormito insieme, mi avevi detto di andare da te che eri solo. Ed io dai, fra poco siamo in tour, devo stare con la famiglia. Come sempre. Se solo fossi stato con te. Oh se solo... - La voce mi trema mentre gli parlo, lo guardo, gli occhi chiusi, immobile, pallido.   
Gli prendo una mano, guardo il polso. Carezzo le sue fiamme a me care. Non lo farò più.   
Gli carezzo il viso, è freddo e duro. Non importa, non lo toccherò più.   
Non eri ricaduto in nessuna brutta abitudine, tu l’avevi spezzata.   
La gente non può capire.   
\- Perdonami se ti ho reso la vita impossibile invece di migliorartela. Alla fine ti ho riempito di paranoie e ti ho impedito di fare tante di quelle cose... anche ucciderti con la droga. Eri destinato a morire presto? È semplicemente così? - scuoto la testa e appoggio la fronte alla sua, chinandomi su di lui.  
È strano, quando pensi di avere a che fare con un morto pensi che non lo toccherai mai, invece ora è così impossibile evitarlo.   
\- Forse dovevo fare come dicevi, fare coming out, lasciare le nostre mogli, essere onesti, vivere come diavolo volevamo. Non avrei dovuto essere così vigliacco. -   
La voce mi trema. Sono cose che non gli ho mai detto, le sapeva lo stesso? Me le rinfacciava lui, ma lui non sapeva che io le pensavo.   
Nessun litigio. Nessun dolore. Nessuna pace. Nessun amore.   
\- Non toccherò più la tua bocca, non ci baceremo più, non mi abbraccerai mai. Non... non mi sorriderai più... - Quando lo dico la voce trema, poi si spezza. Stringo gli occhi che bruciano e quelle schifose lacrime trattenute tanto bene, ora escono.   
\- Ti amo, ti amerò per sempre. Perdonami per tutto. Veglia su di me, perché altrimenti ti raggiungerò presto. - Così le labbra si chiudono sulle sue. Così dure e sottili, così fredde. Così inanimato.   
Dio. Dio, perché. Perché?   
Che si sia ucciso, che fosse depresso al punto che io non lo capissi più, che fosse tutto cambiato come se ci fossimo scambiati i ruoli. Che sia stato ucciso. Non so, non cambia che non ti rivedrò più.   
Non sarai più con me.   
Come si esce da questo?  
Come si sopravvive?  
La gente non capisce, non capisce che l’amore vero e simbiotico esiste, e solo se lo vivi lo sai.   
Tu non mi avresti mai lasciato, mi amavi troppo e sapevi che io ti amavo troppo, non mi avresti mai ferito a morte in questo modo. Mai.  
Un ultimo bacio, mi alzo, una mano ancora stretta nella sua che non risponde. Non risponderà mai. Sfilo quella dalla sua guancia.   
Mia piccola luce dolcissima.   
Stammi vicino, perché non so se ce la farò.   
\- Addio. - Vado alla porta, mi fermo, mi giro, un’ultimo sguardo. Come posso farlo? Come posso non vederlo più?   
Come posso farmene una ragione?   
Come posso andare avanti in un mondo senza di te?  
\- A presto. -   
Con questo, esco.   
  
  
\- Pensi che sia solo il mio modo per reagire al dolore? - Chiedo a Brad mentre mi riporta a casa da Anna e dai piccoli. Gli occhi bruciano ancora, lui e Talinda non hanno detto nulla ma li ho visti sollevati nel sapermi in lacrime. Credo che fossero terrorizzati. Beh Brad più che altro. Brad alza le spalle al volante, serio e pensieroso, ora siamo soli.   
\- Non so, non posso dire cosa stai facendo... - Sospiro e mi strofino il viso.   
\- Forse non lo so nemmeno io. -   
\- Devi fare quello che ti senti o avrai rimpianti. Quando avrai sondato ogni strada possibile, troverai la tua verità ed allora starai meglio. - Lui mi conosce, sa che il mio problema è questo. Non sono uno che piange, anche se prima l’ho fatto un sacco, sono razionale, cerco ragioni.   
\- Comunque prima Talinda mi ha confessato che nemmeno lei ha mai pensato che fosse depresso, l’ha vissuto il Chester depresso e fuori di sé ed infelice, appena conosciuto, quando l’ha messa incinta e poi l’ha sposata. E non era così. Non ha dato un vago minimo segno di tutto questo o non l’avrebbe mai lasciato solo nemmeno un minuto. E poi ha lasciato tutti i dati del suo profilo e del telefono per via dell’hackeraggio. -    
\- Sembra tutto folle. - mormoro di rimando.   
\- Forse è davvero l’odio psicopatico del fan... con l’hackeraggio al suo profilo ho pensato una cosa tipo John Lennon... con la storia del cambio di genere lui si è scontrato brutalmente con molte persone che hanno iniziato ad odiarlo... è anche per questo che mi sono fissato con la storia dell’omicidio... -   
Brad alza le spalle continuando a guidare.   
\- Forse non c’entra, sono coincidenze ed il mondo è pieno di bastardi. O forse in qualche modo è collegato, non so... sono solo una serie di frasi e considerazioni di un po’ di persone. Se... - Tossisce. - Se è davvero qualcosa di diverso dal suicidio, dopo oggi verrà fuori. -   
Beh, ho fatto il disastro là dentro per farmi ascoltare.   
\- Ah dovesse essere l’ultima cosa che faccio, non permetterò di non andare a fondo a questa storia. A costo di andare in commissariato ogni fottuto giorno. - Così la rabbia mi riprende in mano un momento, lui non dice altro e mi riappoggio mentre guida nelle strade serali. Un altro lunghissimo giorno è passato senza di te, amore mio.  
E se sto sbagliando tutto? Guardo fuori il mondo che scorre pacifico, indifferente. Un paesaggio familiare, che ora non riconosco nemmeno.  
Chester stava male, aveva passato diversi duri colpi anche un anno fa, Chris non ha aiutato ora, ma non... riesco a credere al suo suicidio e basta. Loro non capiscono, nessuno può capire.   
La gente non può capire.  
Io so che mi amava ed io amavo lui e ci conoscevamo tanto da sapere cosa lui stava per dire e per fare, non capiscono in che modo io e lui ci conosciamo, non può... Dio, se sto solo impazzendo e andando di matto, fermami prima.   
  
A casa dopo aver fatto di rito quel che si fa in questi casi nel rivedere la famiglia che pazientemente ti ha lasciato lo spazio richiesto, torno ad isolarmi prima che dica ad Anna ‘lasciami in pace che io lo amavo più della mia vita’.  
Lei in realtà è stata perfetta, non mi è stata addosso, non mi ha chiesto nulla, è rimasta qua ad aspettare. Ho paura dei giorni che verranno, mi sento come se non mi importasse più di niente.  
Delle tradizioni, le regole, i doveri. Lei, i miei, i figli. È come se tutto quello per cui ho vissuto e messo in croce Chester fino all’ultimo giorno, non esistesse.   
Noi eravamo veri e vivi in tour o a lavoro coi ragazzi, noi stessi e basta.   
A casa inscenavamo una recita. Beh, io perché lui proprio per la sua incapacità di fingere l’ha detto a Talinda da subito. A lei non importava, non lo amava quando hanno deciso di fare questa cosa del matrimonio e della famiglia. Ora si volevano bene, avevano qualcosa insieme, dopotutto.  
Ho paura di quello che sto provando.   
Mi chiudo nel mio studio, mi siedo al computer e guardo il nuovo logo dei Linkin Park senza il trattino del suo braccio, lo metto nei miei profili, guardo il cambio di foto che qualcuno dei ragazzi ha fatto nella pagina della band, Chester sul pubblico che canta One more light, guardo che ho ventimila notifiche da ogni social, non guarderò nessuna. Le molte reazioni dei fan che non riesco a leggere, percepisco tutto in modo lontano. Prima mi importava. Ora... che senso? Che importa?   
Cambiando la foto profilo di Instagram, guardo una delle ultime foto, è con lui una delle ultime insieme sul palco, noi abbracciati per Papercut, così metto una di quelle in copertina su twitter.  
Controllo le mail, come ieri. Nessuna mail di Chester. Nemmeno nel cellulare. Niente di programmato per arrivare dopo e spiegarmi. Lui l’avrebbe fatto, la gente non capisce.   
Poi chiudo internet e apro il mio personale hard disk con password, la nostra data in cui ci siamo incontrati di persona la prima volta, quanti anni sono passati, quante cose abbiamo fatto e vissuto. Quanto amore, quanto. Mi metto a guardare la marea di foto su di noi, private fatte da noi soli e pubbliche prese dal web, che ho salvato nel mio computer.   
Raggomitolato sulla poltrona girevole, avanti a queste foto che si muovono da sole all’infinito, lascio che il mondo sfumi e perda di importanza.   
La mia vita se ne è andata, anche se dovessero scoprire che è stato ucciso, che aveva un male o che davvero era depresso e non me ne sono accorto ed è tutta colpa mia ed in realtà l’ho ucciso io perché non l’ho salvato, ormai la mia vita è finita. Finita comunque.   
Non mi importa più di niente. Il mondo è finito.  
Non ci sono più luci che splendono, l’unica che valesse la pena si è spenta per sempre.   
Lascerò che anche la mia vita si spenga, non ho ancora mangiato niente e l’idea di farlo mi fa vomitare, vorrei dormire, ma i miei occhi non si staccano dal tuo viso splendido e luminoso e non credo che chiuderò occhio per un’altra notte di fila. Quanto potrò sopravvivere senza mangiare e dormire?  
Addio Chester, mio unico amore. Penso che ci rivedremo comunque presto.  
Veglia su di me, se mi ami, altrimenti preparati ad accompagnarmi.   
  
FINE


End file.
